After giving birth, new mothers typically require the use of a pillow to support the infant while nursing. This need is particularly acute when mothers give birth by Cesarian section. Currently, one out of every four births is performed by Cesarian section procedures. With a Cesarian section, the incision used to access the uterus is extremely sensitive and tender as a result of the surgical procedure, and mothers who give birth by this procedure require a flat support over this area so that the baby lies comfortably. For example, the baby often kicks and snuggles, and recovering mothers need a nursing pillow to prevent the baby from injuring the incision area.
The nursing pillows currently on the market are shaped in a half circle, or a half donut, that wraps around the midsection of the mother. Not all mothers desire a nursing pillow that is designed to wrap around their midsections. Furthermore, many of these mothers are unable to properly position the pillow due to the weight and bulk of the pillow. Additionally, the size of the current nursing pillows prevent comfortable use of the pillows in many chairs such as glider and rocking chairs. As shown in FIG. 1, the size of the current pillows (PA) prevents the pillows from resting on the mother's incision when the mother is sitting in a glider or rocking chair. Not only are the current pillows unsuitable for optimal use with glider or rocking chairs, when a mother uses one of these pillows while sitting in a glider or rocking chair, the pillow fails to cover the incision and also places the baby at a position that is too high for nursing.
The current nursing pillows are also designed to support babies as they learn to sit up because the pillows are firm and provide support for the babies. With Cesarian sections, however, these pillows are disadvantageous due to the heavy weight and firm nature of the pillows that are necessary to provide support for the babies. For example, mothers who give birth by Cesarian section are instructed to not lift heavy items.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unmet need for an improved nursing aid device that may be used comfortably over a Cesarian section incision.
There is also a long-felt but unmet need for an improved nursing aid device suitable for use in a wide range of chairs, including glider chairs and rocking chairs.